


Movie Night

by VathySkotadi



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Hugs, Sitting on Lap, Sleeping Together, comfy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VathySkotadi/pseuds/VathySkotadi
Summary: Among Akko's favourite things about Movie Night, Diana stands probably at the top. But when a silly attempt at flirting goes far beyond what Akko expected, she may find herself in a comfortable spot.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 21
Kudos: 286





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [araseses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/araseses/gifts).



There were three good things about Movie Night, according to Akko.

The first one: She got to watch theatrical releases of movies for free. Maybe it was illegal, and maybe someone should tell Constanze to stop stealing said movies, but it wasn’t like they were harming anyone.

The second one: She got to spend time with all of her friends at the same time. Despite their best attempts, all of them had wildly different interests and Movie Night was the one occasion where they all could meet eye to eye, even if not all movies were to everyone’s liking.

The third one: Diana.

Akko instantly eyed the blonde, who sat reading something on one end of the L-shaped couch while Hannah and Barbara moved things around with magic. Since the blue team had offered their room they’d been using it for Movie Nights. It was the most spacious one and everyone could fit within the couch and the beds. That spot, though, was always Diana’s.

That probably wouldn’t change, but with a deep breath, Akko put on her best game-face. She wasn’t good at flirting. Over the past couple of months she and Diana had grown closer. They now joked a fair amount, and they spent long chunks of their free time together. She wasn’t sure how Diana felt about her, so she wanted to be subtle with her crush, but she had the feeling some of her friends had smelled what was going on. Had Diana noticed she liked her? She couldn’t tell.

But she’d keep trying to find out.

As the others started picking their places and Constanze set things up for the movie, Akko approached Diana. She tried to put on a confident smile. When Diana noticed her approach, she looked up, putting the book aside. “Hey Diana,” Akko tried to sound nonchalant. She nailed it. “Is that seat taken?”

Diana didn’t have a visible reaction for what felt like an eternity. Akko wondered if she was just processing Akko’s stupidity. The couch was spacious; she could _clearly_ see that the spot next to her was _not,_ in fact, taken. That was the point of Akko’s flirt attempt, but it was entirely possible that flew over Diana’s head and it just backfired on Akko.

Or not.

“No, it’s free,” Diana’s blue eyes glinted with amusement as she nodded.

“Perfect, then,” Akko smiled and sat down.

On Diana’s lap.

“Ah, what a comfortable seat,” Akko said, trying to play it cool.

“Is it really?” Diana asked, seemingly unfazed by the situation. “Then I guess you’re welcome to enjoy it,” she said, but something was off about her tone.

And then her hands slipped around Akko’s waist.

Akko froze.

She hadn’t expected this development. She had expected Diana to push her aside with an eye roll and a giggle. She expected having to say something and to brush this as a mere joke. Instead as the lights turned off and the movie started, Akko was now trapped on Diana’s lap and in her embrace.

What was going on? What was Diana doing? Akko’s brain went into overdrive. Was Diana maybe being dense? She had done some silly stuff before, as she hadn’t been aware of how a lot of normal friendships worked. Maybe that was it, she was just assuming Akko did this because friendship stuff. Or maybe this was a counter-joke. Diana teasing her for her audacity. But then, could this really be considered a joke?

To her surprise, Diana actually shifted in place. She separated her legs, allowing Akko to sit in-between them instead. Truth be told, laps weren’t particularly comfortable, neither for the person sitting nor for the person being sat on. But this _did_ mean that Diana wanted Akko so sit there with her.

So… why not play along? The thought arrived to her brain unexpected, but not unwelcomed. Akko realized she didn’t actually want to get up. Completely ignoring the already started movie, Akko closed her eyes and tried to relax. This was happening. Diana was hugging her from behind, and in fact, if she focused, she could feel the warmth of her hands through the fabric of her shirt.

Reveling in that sensation, Akko eased her tense muscles and calmed. Diana must have felt this, because she helped by leaning back. She tugged gently at Akko, who allowed herself to be pulled and rested softly against Diana. The last of her uncertainty vanishing, Akko brought her hands closer to her stomach. She first barely brushed Diana’s, testing the grounds. But when there was no reaction, she simply put her hands on top of the blonde’s. Her heart rate spiked for a moment, but Diana barely moved, so Akko guessed she didn’t mind.

When leaning against Diana like this, Akko started to feel her entire body going warm. Maybe it was the hug, maybe it was her own affection. More likely, though, it was both.

Then Diana rested her chin on Akko’s shoulder, and Akko’s heart did a somersault.

The movie became but background noise to her. Diana’s touch was overwhelming, but in a good way. Akko looked from the corner of her eye at Diana, who seemed to be nonchalantly watching the movie. However, there was a bit of a smile on her face and Akko wondered if it was because of her. Because of _this._

Akko shifted in place, finally relaxing properly and growing comfortable. She used Diana’s shoulder to rest her head, and she felt Diana’s hug tighten a little, bringing them closer. She smiled, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Diana’s scent filled her nostrils. Mint, probably from her breath. Lavender, from her shampoo… maybe? And… Wait, was that cabbage?

That… made more sense than she was willing to say out loud.

There was no trace, now, of her earlier tension. Even though she felt like she _could_ now watch the movie, should she want to, she didn’t feel the need to. She decided to keep her eyes closed and instead focus on Diana. On her hands, on her body, on her breathing. Soothing sensations that put her at ease. Diana put her at ease.

Her breathing slowing, her entire body loosening up, Akko realized what was going on. She wasn’t that tired, but this situation was so _inviting._ She was comfortable, relaxed, happy… Surely Diana wouldn’t mind. Surely the others wouldn’t notice.

Letting herself be dragged into the depths of consciousness, Akko’s last thought was directed at how silky Diana’s hair felt against the side of her face.

Diana was reading a short novella to pass time while Hannah and Barbara prepared the room around her when someone approached her.

Akko.

Putting her book aside, Diana looked up to meet her eyes. Akko had a strange expression on her face, the hint of a smirk, but too stiff, and her eyes completely gave away an inner nervousness that Diana found endearing. She was up to something, as was usual these days. “Hey Diana,” she said, her voice somewhat strained, “is that seat taken?”

 _Ah,_ Diana thought, _so that’s what’s going on._ She examined Akko, wondering if she even realized how adorably obvious she was with her crush. Diana had picked up on it fairly early, and since then she’d been playing along with Akko, wondering if she should drop the façade of innocence and let Akko know of how she felt.

But contrary to what she’d always believed, she had fun teasing Akko. It wasn’t any mean kind of teasing, of course. She just liked seeing how much she could pretend to not notice. Sure, her desire to spend time with Akko and get closer to her was growing stronger by the day, but there wouldn’t be a second chance at this. There would be no more pre-romance situations once either of them confessed. So maybe, just maybe, she’d keep it going. Only a little more. See if Akko took that first step towards confession.

In the meantime, she’d enjoy seeing what flirty stuff Akko came up with.

“No, it’s free,” she nodded.

“Perfect, then,” Akko smiled as she sat on Diana’s lap. Diana smiled too. She considered acting surprised, but she thought it’d be more fun to not do so. “Ah, what a comfortable seat,” Akko said in jest, shifting in place a bit.

“Is it really? Then I guess you’re welcome to enjoy it,” Diana lowered her voice and tried to sound somewhat seductive as she slipped her hands around Akko’s waist to hug her.

Akko’s reaction—completely paralyzing—was a confirmation that the move had been successful. Diana held back from chuckling as the lights turned off and the movie started, and for a moment she tried to look at it, but was wholly unable to.

Akko’s weight soon was a bit awkward on top of her legs, so she opened them, letting Akko sit in between them and allowing them both to grow more comfortable. Diana hesitated, wondering if Akko would get annoyed at her. She’d probably only meant this as a bit of a joke. Was Diana taking it too far?

As if able to read Diana’s thoughts, Akko began to loosen up. She leaned back a little, allowed Diana’s arms to more comfortably fit around her. Diana felt her chest swell up with affection and she leaned back, gently tugging at Akko, who used Diana for support.

Then she put her hands over Diana’s.

Diana had a hard time not moving. She wanted so, so badly to move her hands and place them on top of Akko’s. To hold hands properly, to intertwine their fingers and softly whisper into Akko’s ear all that she felt. But she didn’t. Not tonight, not in the middle of a movie. She’d bide her time before taking that step.

Instead, to answer to Akko’s movement in a not-so-subtle way, she shifted a bit and rested her chin on Akko’s shoulder. Akko tensed again for a second, and Diana pretended to be looking at the movie—despite having no intention of actually paying attention to it—trying to hold back a chuckle. When Akko relaxed again, she did it for real. She leaned fully, eyes closed, using Diana’s shoulder to rest her head. Diana took the chance to eye Akko. She was so pretty, and the dark room just made her look even more surreally beautiful.

She smiled. Even if no-one saw her. It seemed to be a bit of a theme lately. Before, smiles had barely—if ever—come to her naturally. She’d fake them, she’d put on masks to match whatever situation she was in. Yet Akko brought smiles out of her with ease, and even when not present, just thinking about her made Diana smile.

Why couldn’t this last forever? The feeling of Akko pressing against her, her hands on top of her, the warmth that they shared. It was as if they were meant to be like this. Diana had never before felt so comfortable with this type of closeness.

She wasn’t sure if this was what one would call ‘happiness’, but she _was_ sure that, in that precise moment, she was really happy.

As she thought of this, she noticed something. Akko’s breathing had slowed. Her hands suddenly lost strength, sliding to her lap, and her weight seemed to double as her body became limp. She’d fallen asleep, hadn’t she?

Diana took this in. Akko felt so comfortable in her arms that she’d actually fallen asleep. Her smile grew, and she subtly moved her head, pressing her cheek against Akko’s, hoping she didn’t wake up yet also wishing she would. She smelled like some kind of generic shampoo and like the pickled plums she’d eaten earlier. A perfect smell, surprisingly soothing.

In fact, Diana realized, she was… Relaxed, too. Being with Akko like this was by far the most soothing experience she’d had in years. It wasn’t just that she liked Akko. She felt… safe. She loved her.

Maybe it was Akko’s rhythmic breaths, or the soothing mood, or her own accumulated exhaustion from many nights spent studying, but suddenly her eyelids started weighing a lot more than usual.

Hugging Akko tighter, hoping her arms would remain around her even after she dozed off, Diana absently placed a gentle goodnight kiss on Akko’s cheek before allowing herself to be snatched away by Morpheus.

When the movie ended, Amanda stood, stretching. “Well, that was—”

“Sht,” Hannah suddenly hushed her. Amanda turned with a raised eyebrow, to which Hannah pointed to a both unexpected yet unsurprising sight. Akko, being hugged by Diana, the both of them happily sleeping together despite the fact that they weren’t officially a couple.

“Should we wake them up or…?” Amanda asked.

Hannah shook her head. “Let them be,” she whispered. She turned to the others, who had all picked up on the sleeping duo and were doing their best to sneak away without making a noise. Barbara and Lotte stepped together into the bathroom as Sucy, Jasminka and Constanze left.

Amanda had to admit, she was a bit jealous of the innocence the relationship between Akko and Diana displayed. The both of them were so… comfortable around each other. They hadn’t always been like that, but now that they’d clicked it was like they were _meant_ for each other.

“What do we do?” Amanda asked Hannah. “I can stay here if you want, or we can go to my room.”

“… I say let’s stay here,” Hannah smiled, looking at her sleeping teammate. “When she wakes up and sees both of her teammates sharing beds with someone, she may get the courage to allow Akko to sleep with her for tonight at least.”

“You’re one crafty little thing now aren’t you,” Amanda smirked.

“Come on, let’s go to the bathrooms outside because Lotte and Barbs are gonna be there for ages,” Hannah turned with a smile and exited the room.

Amanda threw one last glance at Akko and Diana. Man, those two needed to kiss and throw down sooner rather than later.

**Author's Note:**

> Piece for Araseses! It was a really cute idea, wasn't it? Short and sweet. Diakko is always a joy to write. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, and would like to see _some more of it_ , consider _checking out_ my twitter or contacting me through Discord!  
> -Twitter: @BillErak (95% of this account is retweets of shitposting or gay stuff, check pinned tweet)  
> -Discord Tag: VathýSkotádi#1696  
> I'd really appreciate the _support!_


End file.
